The Fallen Innocence
by iamreadingyourightnowwithlove
Summary: As a child, Naruto was abused by civilian and ninja alike, had been tortured and beaten more than a veteran soldier that had lived through a war, though through all of the suffering he had been through, he still has an innocent smile, now, at the brink.
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen Innocence – A Naruto Fan fiction

Summary: As a child, Naruto was abused by civilian and ninja alike, had been tortured and beaten more than a veteran soldier that had lived through a war, though through all of the suffering he had been through, he still has an innocent smile, now, at the brink of death, a blessing and a curse shall fall upon him.

Rating: M

Warnings: Shota Yaoi, may contain explicit themes and an innocent child toying with the fabric of reality itself as if it were tissue paper

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction, I do not have any claims to the manga, Naruto.

_These are thoughts_

These are the words of a demon

_These are the thoughts of a demon_

* * *

"You don't belong here."

"Why don't you just run away?"

"You don't deserve to live."

These were just only some of the words that was constantly used on the poor child, if it were the beginning of the day, we would see the child with his clean sun-kissed hair, lightly tanned skin with six thin scar-like marks on his face, three on each cheek, big blue eyes that you just can't resist, wearing a clean white shirt plenty of sizes larger than his frame, orange shorts with a fox-tail charm hanging on a belt loop, and a pair of sandals. This is Uzumaki Naruto, a mere child who was completely shunned by all, yet is as innocent as every other child there was, the only reason he was treated as such was only because of a secret that all the adults knew, and in which some of their children follow their example and had only started to taunt the child at every possible moment. At the orders of the Sandaime Hokage, he was supposed to be treated as a hero, but unfortunately, the villagers and the simple minded ninja let their grief and sorrow turn into hate towards the child, and in turn, it has passed on to their children. Thus leaving Naruto lonely, yet still innocent to everything around him.

Only very few people were actually nice to the child and protected him no matter what, Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku Ramen, a dolphin-masked and weasel-masked ANBU, though they can only protect him from the shadows, and the only other person who was shunned by almost the same degree as the innocent child, Mitarashi Anko. The Sandaime also wished to protect the child, but unfortunately, he is duty bound to his village and the villagers within it, and therefore, is not allowed to show any "favoritism" to the child under the heavy consequence of being ousted from his position, and he knows better that he can better help the child in his current position than being without it.

But now, this is where the child was, only for one day without being watched over, he lays in an alley, body covered in cuts and blood, his hair now matted with drying blood and cut apart into uneven layers, his legs spread wide open, his clothing nowhere to be found, and his eyes slowly growing dim, thinking of reasons why he deserved this treatment. Rain began to fall, while thunder and lightning filled the sky with their shrill, booming cries. He could faintly hear the voices calling out his name, and he could barely recognize the figure hovering upon him, nor could he feel their arms carrying him and taking him away from the alley.

* * *

_Of all the days that I was given patrol duty, I find my little boy beaten in an alley, I should have known better than to accept that mission today of all days._

These were the angry musings of one Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Jonin, torture and investigation specialist, and former student of the mad man, Orochimaru the Snake Sannin. She had just gotten back from the patrol duty she was assigned to, stating that her former sensei was spotted in the Konoha Forests. There was no sight of Orochimaru, nor were there any sightings of any kidnappings or any attacks towards caravans, meaning it was all just a set up. It took her a while for the meaning of the set was supposed to be though, she remembered the date today. _Shit! It's October 10th! I have to go back to Konoha immediately before Naruto gets killed._

And now this is where she was, cradling an injured Naruto with her trench coat covering his body through the thunderstorm, right behind her, the two ANBU while the ramen vendors went out to contact the Hokage. Not caring their reasons for not looking after the boy at the time, all she cares about is her adopted son and only remaining bundle of joy left she has to stay alive, for everybody's sake.

"Get me a medic; we have an injured child in our hands." Anko had all but broken through the glass doors to call the attention of all the medical staff in the building.

Nurses began to approach the group, until they saw that the child they were carrying was the child everybody hates, they began to back away from the child and one of them even had the gall to throw a clipboard at the child. One of the ANBU caught the clipboard while another has a tanto on the nurse's neck.

"Are you all doctors and nurses in this hospital or are you guys just motherfucking posers who can't do anything but act like fucking morons!" Anko had wanted to use her Hidden Snake technique on all the personnel in the lobby when she remembered that she was holding her child in her arms, his breathing starting to weaken, and his body starting to shiver from the cold rain his body was exposed to. "Crap, someone, anyone, please save this child, he is only a child please!"

"What child? All we see is that *choking sound*" The nurse had to cut off her cruel statement for her neck is under a vice grip courtesy of Teuchi. Anko looked surprised to see the somewhat elderly ramen vendor there in the hospital only minutes when they had just arrived; she heard a coughing sound and turned around to see Ayame and the Hokage glaring at all the staff in the hospital.

"Now that you guys had your "fun" can a professional doctor please look over the child?" The Sandaime had said while he was throwing glares at the receptionist at the table who began to page the Hokage's personal doctor to the scene while Ayame was still holding her glare to all the other staffs just daring them to try something to the Hokage.

* * *

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

Naruto had woken up to a very dark place, he could not make out anything, it was just pitch black, no walls, no ceiling, and there wasn't even a floor, yet it feels like he is walking on solid ground, and when he just only walked on one direction, he had felt something blocking his path, yet he could not see anything, so here he was, touching a part of the "wall" while he walked in the dark place, looking for someone, but so far, he could only see nothing.

"Hello? Damn, I really can't find anyone in this dark place, I wish there was some light around here." And just when the words came out of his mouth, the entire place began to light up little by little to not harm his sensitive eyes. Though the light is a bit dim, he could now completely make out the entire place, brick walls and a red carpeted floor, and there are crystal sconces on the walls giving off a slightly brighter light compared to the dim lighting of the halls. As he explores the seemingly never ending corridor, he can faintly hear music coming from a piano. Naruto began to approach the source of the music, and the lighting started to become brighter and brighter until he came across a very beautiful looking man, long, straight red hair, cut into layers pooling down to the floor, milk white skin without any blemish, except for six thin red marks, three on each cheek, similar to that on Naruto's face. He was wearing a black Taoist robe, with the top half slightly exposed to reveal a kanji tattoo for "nine" on the base of his chest. He was right behind bars with a giant paper talisman at the very center with the words "seal" inscribed into it in different sized of hiragana, katakana, and kanji calligraphy. His eyes were closed in concentration as he moved his hands around the air, almost as if he were playing an instrument, with each tap of his finger in the air pulsing a faint red aura

Being the child that Naruto was, his curiosity came over him and with his small stature, was able to slip through the bars, unknowingly burning off a small portion of the talisman with his actions. "Hey, uh mister?" The red headed man had stopped moving his hands in the air and swiftly turned his head to the child, his eyes wide open to reveal ruby red with a slit instead of a round pupil, and yet, instead of a face of anger or annoyance that usually came with this reaction, instead, he had a calm look at his face, then gave a gentle smile and stood up, his full height completely dwarfing Naruto's three foot four height by, a lot. _Not even Mama Anko is that tall, and she is the tallest person I know._

"Welcome child, I am delighted to finally meet my new vessel sooner than expected.."

"Um, what was that mister?"

_This is going to take a while for me to explain to the child isn't it Kushina-chan.

* * *

_

**After three hours of explaining to Naruto

* * *

**

"So you mean to tell me that you are the Nine Tailed Fox who attacked Konoha because you were hypnotized by this Botox-using elder Uchiha, go by the name of Keisuke, and you are sealed in me?"

"Yep."

"And you knew my biological mother because she was your previous container, who is also related to the wife of the Shodaime Hokage, a member of the Uzumaki clan, who you had said were the perfect jinchuuriki because we have long life spans due to us carrying the blood of those of the ancient times who were related to both demons and celestials alike, and were known for their sealing arts, pranking skills, an unhealthy addiction to ramen that had no adverse effects to their bodies, unsurpassed brute strength only barely matched by the strongest person in the Elemental Countries, The Legendary Sucker, and unconventional techniques that had led them victory after victory until ultimately it led to the downfall of our clan, leaving only my mother back then as the remaining survivor and now, myself as the remaining member."

"That's right."

"And that my father was the Yondaime Hokage, who was also the one who sealed you into me with the help of my mother, and he was from the Namikaze clan who were known for picking fights with higher powers from time to time, including but not limited to, Kami, the Shinigami, Izanagi and Izanami, and also including the deities of the times of the ancients, thus gaining their favor in a way and was forever blessed with incredible amounts of luck, to the point saying that if a Namikaze loses a bet, a terrible catastrophe is about to occur, and also gaining techniques to call upon one of the deities to aid them in situations, an example of which is your seal on my body."

"Pretty much."

"And due to some weird twist of fate, you being in my body has also sealed the knowledge and traits of both clans inside my body and you were suppressing them until I met you and when you thought that I was ready."

"That's true."

"And lastly right now, you are asking me if I am ready to take on the responsibility that comes with these powers and also that you are going to awaken a mutated bloodline that came along with the crossbreeding of both clans, under the drawback that I am to live forever in my childlike body, in which I can pass on to anyone of my choosing that fully meets the criteria."

"Exactly."

"Well I'm all for it, it sounds like fun."

"You sure? It is a big decision after all."

"I'm five years old, not stupid, my dream is to become the leader of the village and I wish to protect all the ones I love and eventually their families, so it would be for the best that I am to live forever, even if in the end, I would always see my loved ones die, and never get to meet my parents in the afterlife."

"Okay, we begin the transformation and training… now…"

* * *

**Seven years after the incident

* * *

**

"Are you sure you want this Naru-chan, we can do this some other time you know."

"No, this is the day that I have to do this."

"I guess there is no stopping you is there Naru-chan, just remember, give them hell."

"I will Mama Anko, I want ramen topped with savory rice dumplings later alright, love you."

And with that, Naruto gave his adoptive mother a kiss on the cheek and ran towards the academy doors, soon to become a soldier bound to the village, the very first step to achieving his dream.

* * *

A/N: This was made in a span of three hours, no beta. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fallen Innocence – A Naruto Fan fiction

Summary: As a child, Naruto was abused by civilian and ninja alike, had been tortured and beaten more than a veteran soldier that had lived through a war, though through all of the suffering he had been through, he still has an innocent smile, now, at the brink of death, a blessing and a curse shall fall upon him.

Rating: M

Warnings: Shota Yaoi, may contain explicit themes and an innocent child toying with the fabric of reality itself as if it were tissue paper

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction, I do not have any claims to the manga, Naruto.

_These are thoughts_

"_These are words spoken a long time ago."_

These are the words of a demon

_These are the thoughts of a demon_

"_These are the words of a demon from a long time ago"_

**This is the signification of the change of time or place**

_**This is the signification of looking back to events that have passed

* * *

**_

Anko stood there watching her adopted son enter the Academy for a few minutes until she turned back and took a stroll around the village. _Has it really been seven years since that day? The day when my Naru-chan had begun to awaken what had Yondaime-sama and Kushina-sama left for my child? _These were her thoughts as she passed by the civilian playground, watching the little children play on the see-saw and on the swings. _I wish Naruto had friends like that when he was their age, a proper childhood, one that I was not able to have, but no, he chose to spend all his time in his training.

* * *

_

_**Flashback to seven years ago

* * *

**_

I had seen Naruto wake up on his hospital bed as if he had awoken up from the best dream he had ever had, with no signs of any bitterness and contempt of what had happened the last twenty four hours. He had bandages all over his body, but they are loose enough to not restrict any movement, I made sure of that.

"_Mama Anko, can you help me train as a ninja?"_

That question still shocked me; I really didn't know why my child wanted to train as a soldier at a young age; that was until he told me about him knowing about his tenant, when I heard that it was all because of trickery by an Uchiha, I had wanted to march over their compound and infest it with every poisonous snake known to man, that it was a member from their clan who had caused the destruction of a portion of the village, the casualties of thousands, and the suffering of the child in front of me.

The only thing that was stopping me was my child's plea, that I should not blame the majority for the sins of one. Even the Hokage, Itachi, and Iruka, who I had asked Naruto to repeat what he had said to me to them, wanted to at least eviscerate, yes, I said eviscerate, the entire Uchiha clan, but again, it was Naruto's plea that had stopped all of us for enacting vengeance in the name of the victims of the fox's attack. Well, that was their reason; I just wanted to maim someone because I was still pissed about last night.

But yeah, I am starting to digress, after a week of staying in the hospital to make sure that Naruto was okay, there was a lot of shit that happened afterwards, apparently the head of the Uchiha clan and the other active shinobi within their clan were being controlled against their will, literally, when the Hokage ordered Iruka and Itachi in their ANBU attire and myself to investigate the compound because someone dropped a hint to the old man that the clan was planning a coup d'état within a month's time, Itachi's movements became erratic, as if he was experiencing a seizue, and just when his movements stopped, he began attacking us.

It took Iruka and I a lot to restrain Itachi and get him back into his right state of mind, but when we were able to fix Itachi, most of the clan members had been killed off, save Itachi's little brother Sasuke who had been hiding inside the storage shed the entire time.

"_Mommy said she will come back for me, she said she would."_ That was all that the poor boy said, it was a shame too, he was a cute kid as well, with his duck butt style hairdo. He had constantly repeated it over and over like a broken record, and not even Itachi could have fixed him, it was only two years after that he started to reach out to Itachi again like a normal person, and he too had began training like Naruto, who at that time, was really throwing everything he could to learn everything he can at his age.

I taught him some basic stuff, but everything else; he had wanted to learn on his own. It was actually sad for me to see my child like that, I guess at that point Itachi and I really did learn about the saying that children always want to grow up so fast, they try to grow up so fast that they never take the time to enjoy themselves anymore.

Iruka and Itachi had to abandon their positions as ANBU, Itachi's reason to be a parental figure to Sasuke, Iruka's reason was that he wanted to teach all the children in the academy, and he even said that way, he could watch Sasuke and Naruto if ever they began studying in the academy. As for me, I had to raise Naruto, and to do that, I needed money, and the Hokage had a proposition for me, to be the Head of the Torture Department of Konoha and the new Head Warden of Konoha Asylum, leaving Ibiki with just being the Head of Interrogation and me being his new boss in a way.

After two more years of working behind a desk job, torturing criminals and also raising Naruto, the little ball of sunshine showed me what he had been training, no… mastering all this time. And believe it or not, all of those against Naruto don't know what they have in store for themselves.

* * *

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"Now that I think about it, did I remember to tell Naruto to go a bit easy on the other kids? Nah, we need stronger ninja anyways, a little humility won't kill them right?" And with that the slightly psychotic pseudo-mother kunoichi walked towards the market district, cackling all the way while picking up ingredients for tonight's dinner.

* * *

**The Academy

* * *

**

"Okay class, settle down now, today we have a new student, I said settle down, that means you Ms. Haruno and Mr. Inuzuka, this new student was learning the shinobi arts from an independent source and now for his last year, he shall be joining our class and take the genin exams, although he will automatically be placed in the dead last position if he passes due to him being late in enrolling for the program. Please welcome your new classmate Uzumaki Naruto."

And after the speech from Iruka, the doors slid open to reveal a boy at the height of four foot two, his face had a definite softness to it, and the big blue doll like eyes made him seem more fragile, yet angelic, his hair was in thick soft layers and seemed really… puffy in a sense. He was wearing a really big grey sweatshirt zipped up all the way to the base of his chest, showing a very light orange shirt underneath, and as the sweatshirt was really big, it reached all the way down to the middle of his thighs, where underneath you can see black shorts that only reach one inch above his knees, he was wearing black strap-on sandals and lastly, he was wearing a fox tail charm around his neck that also had two small beads stringed along next to it, a red one and a yellow one. In other words he was what most girls and closet gays would call, cute.

Iruka noticed the facial expressions on the student's faces and also on his co-instructor's face as well, he had seen those looks during his tenure in ANBU. It was the look one would get when they are becoming completely possessive. _I am just glad I am somewhat immune to Naruto being really cute, unfortunately I can't say the same for Anko though, I have a feeling she was the one who picked his outfit._

"Now Naruto why don't you sit over there next to… hmm, who could you sit next to?" Iruka began to assume a thinking pose when all of a sudden everybody is shouting that the cute little blond sits next to them. For which Iruka won't. _No telling what they would do to him after all._ He was looking amongst the students who were calm and he could see that amongst all the students, only Aburame Shino, a pale looking boy wearing a turtle-necked trench coat and Hyuuga Hinata, a shy looking girl with very pale lavender eyes; were the calmest, so there was of course only one option.

"Okay Naruto, sit between Mr. Aburame and Ms. Hyuuga." Iruka pointed to the very top row of the class. And with that, all the members of the class glared at the two while Naruto happily skipped all the steps to get to his designated seat, but just as he was about to sit down. They were asked to go to the field for a demonstration of what they had learned during the term break by a mock duel. The only rule being, as long as there are no fatalities, anything goes.

_This will be so much fun, I get to play outside. _Naruto smiled as he walked all the way to the sparring field with his new classmates.

_Why do I have the feeling that I am going to get glared at if I stay next to the small boy? No matter, I am staying next to him. _Aburame Shino adjusted his glasses while he was catching up with the energetic child.

_Shino isn't the only one who is staying next to my new plushy, I mean friend, yeah friend._ Hinata said while poking her index fingers together while smacking anyone who got in her way of getting next to Naruto.

_Why do I have the feeling I ended up assigning Naruto an overprotective bodyguard and a closet maniac? Oh well, at least nobody will rape him… right?_ These were the thoughts of Iruka as he led the class to the sparring field. Talk about poor choice of words right?

* * *

**The Sparring Fields

* * *

**

The spars were a bit bland, if you compare it to ANBU standards at least, in terms of a schoolyard brawl, it was pretty impressive to say the least.

The match started with Haruno Sakura, a pink haired girl, and Yamanaka Ino, a blond girl who keeps her hair in a big ponytail. It was actually the most boring of the fights at first, until…

"Naruto is mine bitch!" Yes, they began fighting over the blond child, starting with Sakura delivering a chakra blast to Ino.

"Yours? You just met the kid today, what makes you think Naru-chan is yours forehead!" Ino dodged the chakra blast and replied with slamming her palm to the ground, delivering a chunk of earth to Sakura's jaw, making her fly across the field.

"Earth manipulation huh? Two can play that game pig, and just so you know, I've been craving for some roast pork lately." As she said her somewhat lengthy monologue, she stood from her position and focused her chakra to ignite the air around her and she began to throw her ignited chakra like shuriken towards Ino.

"What? Since when did you learn fire manipulation forehead?" Ino did a quick backflip and created a wall of earth to protect her from Sakura's flames, but just as she made the wall, she had made a hand gesture that manipulated the flames to go around the wall, but as soon as she had done so, the flames had died down.

"Damn, wrong move." Sakura then resorted to a change of tactics; she jumped into the air and disappeared in tongues of fire.

"Fire body flicker, now where could she have gone?" Ino scoured the entire training field looking for her answer, but to no avail, her opponent was not there, that was until she felt that it was starting to feel hotter than before, and that was when she noticed some of her hair is on fire.

"Sakura you mother fucking bitch!" She grabbed hold of Sakura, who was right above her channeling flames to her head, and slammed her entire body down to the earth.

This continued on for hours, with Ino using more of her earth manipulation and Sakura with her fire manipulation, until, well everybody forgot about them and just used the other half of the field. _It's obvious that they learned some stuff during the break anyways._ That was what everybody thought, and so they were all going to leave them alone, until Naruto told them they can stop and they could just share him if they want, to which they complied.

Unknown to the two girls, three figures are now glaring at them, the Hyuuga, the Aburame and the Uchiha. _What are these whores doing with MY Naruto?_

Iruka, sensing a pair of students getting killed for some reason, began with the last match for today since the two girls consumed most of the day, the match was with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

"Begin!"

Sasuke didn't know what to do at this moment, he was right in front of the blond boy he saw this morning, yet he just couldn't figure out what exactly he should do, he doesn't want to hurt the cute boy.

"Don't you want to play with me Sasuke-kun?" Naruto had took his cuteness to the next level with his very feminine voice, and he was even doing a cutesy pose, now his brain and his other brain on his other head are conflicting with each other.

"If you don't want to play then I'll just end this game now… with another me!" _Another him? How can there be another him?_

To answer his question, a second Naruto popped out of nowhere and they both dashed towards Sasuke.

And by dash, it was more like they bolted towards Sasuke with incredible speed, and when one of the Naruto were in front of him, he punched him, and the other Naruto who had just arrived did the same, and then they went for kicks, another punch, a karate chop, and ended it with uppercuts to his jaw.

_Cute and deadly, I like…_ And those were the final thoughts of the Uchiha before he blacked out with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

A/N: Review please, thank you.


End file.
